Thomas Rensutsu
|image = |age = 53 |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = A |birth date = 7/20 |height = 5'11" |weight = 200lbs |occupation = Marine, Admiral |town of origin = Bendad - West Blue |devil fruit = Yojo Yojo no Mi |epithet = "The Traveler" - "Seuss" (Admiral) |family = Wife, 2 Sons }} Appearance Personality Tom is an outgoing kind of guy. He is usually at the front of any operation to rid the world of pirates. He also takes his bonds with people very seriously, and if you do something he doesn't like, you become part of his hit list, especially if you're a pirate. Weapons/Powers Thomas carries around a katana which he never uses in normal battles. During the events of the Role Play, he has only used it twice. He used to be left handed with it, until he got a nasty attack on his sword arm during battle and it never fully recovered. He now wields it in his right hand. Devil Fruit Tom does not use his devil fruit very often. It's a logia, but when he activates it, it only stays activated for a split second. He uses it for quick blocking, as kairoseki is as hard as diamond. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Fighting Styles Kouro Keishou - Tom can focus his energy and create massive amounts of heat, not unlike Sanji's Diable Jambe, although Tom doesn't just use kicks in his fighting style. Special Attacks Kouro Keisho: Unleash - Thomas uses his sword and his ability to generate heat together allowing for a fire based sword style. Weaknesses Thomas smokes, so any negative effects that smoking may have on the body do effect him. Relationships Marines Davos Marshall - Best Friend Rakumei D. Yukizu - Friend Ectos D. Falter - Drinking Buddy Family Araigen Rensutsu - Son Ekize Rensutsu - Son Mizuki Rensutsu - Wife History Past Events After he and Mizuki joined the Marines, they became inseparable. They were disciplined for this by being forced to work under then Vice Admiral Rakumei D. Yukizu in the New World. During their time with Rakumei, they took down a number of infamous pirates, including Erik the Blue. Thomas and Mizuki got married after 7 years of working in the Marines, making him 28 and her 23. Thomas was once a marine Admiral, but he was recruited by Vegapunk to be tested on with the artificial devil fruits. He seemed to have lost power after eating it, and after a failure to capture an infamous pirate, he was demoted to Vice Admiral. Current Events After the resignation of Andrew Speta, Thomas was promoted to Admiral. Quotes "The Marines aren't necessarily justice. I won't force you to join them. You have to find your own justice in this world. Just remember, whatever you choose, it will have consequences..." - To Araigen Trivia Thomas was originally not Araigen's biological father, but instead his adoptive father. This was later changed because I'm indecisive. Related Articles Category:Marine Category:Haki User Category:Marine Vice Admiral Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Admiral Category:High-Ranking Marine